The Monster and The King
by kitlily
Summary: James Potter, most popular boy in school, sixth year, quidditch captain. Life can't get any better. But what happens when he becomes friends with the world's most dangerous werewolf in living history; fellow Gryffindor, Effy Zambini. He not only makes Effy happy, he can't help but notice that she's perfect for him. Yes, he does fall for her. rated M for language and smut ;) xx
1. the day we met-JE

Effy-

When I was 10 I was- regrettably- scratched by a rather powerful, rather ruthless werewolf. Ending my normal, mundane life on that fateful day. On the scale 1-10 of how dangerous my werewolf form is, it's about a 13. But the ministry had prepared for this. They had potions enough to deal with a werewolf 20 times my strength and capacity. But to this day I am still the world's most dangerous werewolf. I give the Forbidden Forest a whole new meaning. (People have literally started to write it into the history books.) This brings me to the tragic mess that is my Hogwarts-high school experience. I'm just about to start my sixth year at the place and I have yet to make a single friend. People are too scared to be around me. Too afraid to be near me. I can't really blame them. Who would want to be anywhere near one of the most dangerous creatures on the earth? My dad doesn't care, he's leaves me alone whenever I come home from school; in fact most of the time he's not even there. It bothered me in first year, but after a year of people keeping a strict 10 paces away whenever possible, you get used to it. People aren't even mean to me. They're too scared that I'll come after them when I'm a werewolf. So I have no human contact what so ever.

Where are my scratches you may ask? Well luckily there on my lower back. I was running away you see and then mother…mother….she…she…well, let's just say she was a Gryffindor for a reason. I think that's, no, I know that's why dad hates me. When she…um…died, dad took all the photos of us all down. Burnt all of her clothing, along with anything that reminded of him of her, anything that smelled like her, anything she ever touched. Then he moved house. All while I was in the clinic getting tested for being a werewolf. Leaving me no chance to save anything that belonged to her. It was on my birthday as well. The day I got scratched, the day mother died, all of it. So we don't even celebrate it anymore. Dad just gets drunk, yells at me for being born and leaves to go god knows where. Come's home three days later silent and solemn. I hate that in a way that was my mother's final birthday present to me, my life. I hate it. I wish it would have eaten me. But I know mother wouldn't want that, she'd want me to go, live my life, and finish freakin' school. Oh Jesus I don't want to go to school. But dad has it marked down in the calendar and checks it every day, and it's a magical one that yells at you when a circled date is approaching. He doesn't exactly hide the fact that he wants me gone.

So here I am, alone, as usual on platform 9¾. It was only in first year that dad actually come through the gate to send me off. I start to walk down the platform towards any carriages with not a lot of people, which is none. I hear the whispers already circling around me.  
"That's her, the freak.", "I bet she's killed people.", "She's so scary!"  
Same as always. I hold me head high, trying to act-as always- like I can't hear them, like I'm not being hurt by their comments. When all of a sudden I bump, hard, into to someone. I immediately look up and start apologizing profusely.  
"I am so, so sorry. I wasn't looking and I…" I trail off because I realise who I have just bumped into. Harry Potter. The chosen one. The savoir. I take a step back and fidget slightly. "I'm really sorry, sir." I say hiding my embarrassment as much as I can. He gives me a strange look. Then chuckles.  
"It's fine." He says patting my shoulder. I stiffen and bristle at the sudden human contact. "You look really familiar, do I know you're parents?"  
I chew the inside of my cheek thoughtfully. Then say, "Yes sir, my father is Blaise Zambini and my mother is…my mother was…"  
"Katie Bell. I know. I'm sorry." He said finishing for me. I nod. "You're Effy I presume?"  
"Yes sir." I say looking up at the famous hero, waiting for him to move away with fear, to remove himself from this convocation. But he stays.  
"You must be in the same year as James?" he asked, I stand there a little shock, but quickly regaining myself nod with a sheepish smile falling on my face.  
"What house?" he asks  
"Gryffindor." I say, I'm actually really proud that I'm a Gryffindor. My grandparents where not thrilled, but they eventually caved. They gave up the whole Slytherin thing when dad married a Gryffindor, but they still had hoped that I would regain the family tradition. Pure bloods and all.  
"I wonder why James never mentioned you." He said, looking over my shoulder at something, frowning.  
"May be that I..." he cut me off again.  
"James!" he yells. I dare not turn. "Come here."  
I hear footsteps, as the tall figure that is James Potter comes into my line of site. He is, utterly, unimaginably good looking. With jet black hair that never seems to be tame, sticking up and out in all directions. He has the most intense green eyes I've ever seen. (Just because people avoid me doesn't mean I don't notice things.)  
James looks at me then does a double take and blinks back in shock taking a slow step back. Even though I'm used to this sort of treatment, it still hurts a little.  
"Dad?" he asks wearily.  
"James, why didn't you tell me you went to school with Effy Zambini?" he questioned his son.  
"I, I, um, I just, I don't know dad." He says defeated. But still looking at me with a weary stare. He looks at his dad whose about to open his mouth to speak, but not before James buts in. "Dad, can I have a word?"  
"Yep." He says, but doesn't move.  
"Alone." James says through gritted teeth, his eyes glazing over my entire body. I feel incredibly naked, despite my clothes.  
"Excuse us." Mr Potter says kindly to me before glaring at his son. They walk away but I can still see them. I notice that James is a good foot or so taller than his dad. I stand there awkwardly. I fiddle with the handle of my trunk. I feel people staring at me. I check that my wand is still in my right boot. I stare down at my boots, not sure where else to look. They come back after a couple of minutes. James an even more defeated look on his face then before. Mr Potter, rather annoyed at something.  
"Sorry 'bout that." Mr Potter says kindly.  
"It's fine." I say to him sincerely. James's head shoots up and looks at me, a look of surprise on his face. I feel a blush spread across my cheeks.  
"James help Effy with her trunk." Mr Potter says. I open my mouth in surprise, James glares at his dad.  
"It's fine, really." I say quickly.  
"Nonsense, James her trunk." He says to his son. James takes a deep breath. He takes the handle of my trunk, our hands touch for a fraction of a second. I stiffen again at the human contact but James doesn't notice. He turns to his dad.  
"Bye dad." He says.  
"Bye son, Effy lovely meeting you." Mr Potter says turning and walking down the platform and out of site.  
"Come on then." James says a lot kinder then before. I look up at him and nod. But all that's running through my head is:

What just happened?

* * *

James-

I pull dad away from…from…oh god…from freaking Effy Zambini! Why! Why oh why, did dad have to be so god damn friendly? Start a conversion with anyone who has the time of day. I stop when I think that we're out of ear shot. I round on him, he's glaring.  
"James, that was very rude." He says calmly, even though his eyes show how furious he is.  
"Dad," I plead. "You do understand who you're talking to, right?"  
"Yes." He says in that monotone he puts on when he's angry, the fire still visibly raging in his eyes.  
"Effy, Effy Zambini. She's a werewolf!"' I hiss trying to see why dad is so clam about all this.  
"So" Was all he said.  
"Dad," I say pleading with him again. "That _girl, _she's the most dangerous werewolf in the world! Ever!"  
Dad glares at me and when he speaks his voice is icy cold and stern, it hits me with shock like a sudden cold would. (Only this is far, far more intimidating.)  
"That _girl_, Jesus James, Effy Zambini has been through a lot in her life and considering what I've been through, I think I know how it can feel! She lost her mother to the incident that turned her life upside-down. I knew her well, you know, she was a good friend of mine and your mothers. You're Uncle and Aunts to! She was 10 James! She wouldn't have any clue what was happening to her. And don't even get me started on her father. I only fear what her home life is like!"

Dad's never been an angry person; you see his rage in his eyes, not his voice. Only when passion is mixed with anger does he raise his voice. So when he lectures me like he just did. I feel guilty, right to my core. I, like everybody else, stayed away from Effy. Never talked to her, left her alone, glared at her when she was to close then moved to be far away from the monster. I admit, I've often wondered what she would have been like if she hadn't become a werewolf. Probably really popular, she is really pretty, incredibly so. With beautiful black hair that hangs long down her back in beautiful ringlets and curls. She has flawless light olive skin. Pale red lips that look so soft and perfect. She's quite tall and has a slender figure. But she'd filled out in all the right spots. The only oddity is her eyes, her left a dazzling electric blue eye, the other a magnificent deep forest green. Each eye has long thick black eyelashes. (So I guess I spend a lot more time looking at her then I thought I did.) No one ever brought that up. Fred mentioned it once last year. I had agreed, but nothing else had been said on the matter.

"I'm sorry." I say lowering my head.  
"It's alright. Be nice to the girl, she must have it ruff at school. Huh?" He says looking over at her. I follow his gaze. She standing there, eyes fixed on her shoes, fiddling with her trunks handle. I see the many glares that are her sent her way. The way everybody is whispering to each other about her.  
"Yeah, she does." I say looking back at dad. The rage in his eyes is gone, he smiles at me. I smile sheepishly back.  
"Please do me a favour James," he says kindly. "Don't ignore her now, be nice even. Please, for me. Just be friendly. Maybe this year she can make a friend." Drawing his own (correct) conclusions about her social status.  
I chew the inside of my cheek a little in thought.  
"Fine." I sigh. Dad laughs.  
"Son, I'm asking not you to move a mountain, just hang out with her a bit." Then after a moment he said. "She's a very pretty girl; I don't know why you're so pissed off."  
I look at him, then at her and smirk at dad.  
"Whatever you say old man." I say walking back over to where she still standing.

She looks up at us as we approach. Her eyes follow across our faces then she looks back at her hands.  
"Sorry 'bout that." Dad says way to cheerily.  
"It's fine." Effy says. My head snaps up in surprise. She blushes slightly at the motion. Her voice is incredible. It's soft like silk, it plays beautifully on my ears and not at all raspy and crude like I and everyone else thought it was.  
"James, help Effy with her trunk." Dad says snapping me back into reality. I glare at him. I'm about to say something when Effy says.  
"It's fine, really." She says captivating me once again.  
"Nonsense, James her trunk." Dad says to me shoving one hand in his pants pocket. I take a breath and do what I'm told. I take the handle of her trunk, she stiffens when our hands touch but I take no notice. I turn to dad and smile at him.  
"Bye dad."  
"Bye son, Effy lovely meeting you." He says walking away down the platform.  
I look down at her and, remembering my dad's words, say to her.  
"Come on then." She nods in response.

Once on the train we realise how packed it was already. I sigh. I never really liked this train. To crowed, to many people, to stuffy, to boring, to long, to uncomfortable. And the list goes on. I look at Effy who looks about as uncomfortable as I feel. I take this into appreciation; file it away to add to the things I like about Effy Zambini.  
"Well this is what we get for chatting instead of securing favourable seating arrangements." I say sarcastically to her with a smirk. She smirks up at me.  
"My bad." She says.  
"Well, lucky for you, you're usher is none other than James Potter." I say to her as we start to walk up the corridor. I ignored the stares and the whispers that follow us, I liked the fact that Effy seems to relax.  
"Why's this?" she asked still smirking. I see that she never takes her eyes of what's straight in front of her and occasionally me.  
"You'll see, just let me pull some strings." I say to her, looking at a couple of compartments until I find one that soots my needs. In said compartment are 4 girls, Gryffindor's, and what I think/hope are forth years. I look down at Effy who is looking at me with one raised eyebrow, leaning against the wall, one hand sitting on her hip. She looks incredibly sexy standing there. I give her a cheeky grin before throwing open the door to the compartment. All the girls heads turn to look up at me, once they realise who it is I see some of them blush slightly. I smirk at them.  
"Vacate." I say jerking a thumb over my shoulder to emphasize the meaning. The reaction is instant all standing grabbing their trunks and busheling out of the cabin. I watch them go calling out after them. "Thanks ladies."

I look over at Effy who looks rather embarrassed. Her eyes fixed on her shoes again.  
"You, you didn't need to do that." she says not meeting my eyes. I sigh.  
"Don't mention it. Now come on in." I say walking in and easily placing her trunk on the rack above our heads. She sits down close to the window, she's looking up at me.  
"Thank you." She says smiling, genuinely smiling, at me. I feel some heat rise in my face, but smile at her.  
"Think nothing of it." I say sitting down opposite her, putting my back up against the wall and swing my legs up onto the seat. Surprise fills her face. She obviously was not expecting me to stay, or maybe she had only hoped for the company.  
"You don't have to stay, if you don't want, don't feel obliged." She said looking everywhere but at me. I smirk at her.  
"Too bad, you're stuck with me sweetie." I say making myself more comfortable.  
"But you're trunk will." She starts.  
"I'll get it later." I say cutting her off, she smiles across at me, and finally her eyes rest on mine, I feel myself smile back.

Maybe this train tripe won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Author note-  
Please tell me what you think xx


	2. Train Talk

Effy-

I secretly pinch myself without rising suspicion from my companion. Yep, I'm definitely not dreaming. This means that James Potter, most popular guy in school, Hogwarts heartthrob, is sitting across from me; in a cabin, on the Hogwarts express, going to Hogwarts. I pinch myself again a little harder, still not dreaming. I look over at him and realise that I should probably say something. He'll get really bored and I'll be left all alone once again. I have to try; I have to cling to this with all my might. I'm about to ask James how his summer was when cuts me off.  
"Good summer?" he asks, I almost laugh, but then remembering my summer I grit my teeth.  
"It was alright." I lie.  
"Liar." He says, no, snaps at me. I look at him in utter surprise, am I that easy to read?  
"Um, n." he cuts in again.  
"Don't lie, I don't like liars." He says with a serious face.  
"Sorry." I say bowing my head in shame.  
"s'kay, let's try again," he says as I look up at him. "Effy, how was your summer?"  
"Shit." I say truthfully, I see him getting ready to say something so I add. "But I'm used to a shitty summer, It's alright."

I see him looking at me, worry showing in the back of his eyes.  
"Why was it, why are they all shit?" he asks. It's an innocent enough question but it brings up things I don't like to think, let alone talk about. I think and mull over it, chewing my check in thought (it's a habit). I look out the window. To him it was just a simple question; he probably expects a simple answer. But for me it's not that simple. I sigh looking at him and when I meet those beautiful green eyes I decide to take a jump from a very high height. When I spoke it didn't really come out like I'd hoped, I said.  
"It was my birthday."  
Giving me a quizzical look and he said. "So you don't like getting old or do." It was my turn cut him off.  
"No! No, It was my birthday when I got, I got, you know the scratches….and you know dad he…well he's just…upset I guess…I mean with mother and…stuff." I say fidgeting with the bottom of my dress and trying really really hard not to think too much. Water starts to well up in my eyes, despite my efforts. All of a sudden James takes my hand. I sit up ridged, no one's held my hand since mother passed away. I look up at him, his eye are so intense it almost frightens me.  
"Effy, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you for the last five years. It's not right, and you have to know I'm really sorry about all of it. You never deserved any of it. I want it to change. I want us to be, you know, friends." He said I blinking at him for a moment and smiled at him out of pure happiness.  
"No one's held my hand for over six years." I say blushing slightly. He chuckles.  
"Then I guess I'll have to make up for that." He said giving my hand a squeeze. I can't help but beam at him.

When he lets my hand go, he leans against the back of the sofa bench. He gives me a cheeky look.  
"So since we're friends and all, I need your views on Quidditch." He says, he's smiling but his eyes look very serious. I smile inwardly, this Is a subject I am perfectly comfortable talking about.  
"Ask. Me. Anything." I say smirking; his face falls as serious as his eyes.  
"Remember I'll know if you're lying." he says.  
"Shut up and ask me." I say laughing a little.  
"What team do you go for?"  
"The Holyhead harpies, naturally." I say, watching as his serious mask starts to crack.  
"Do you play?"  
"I do." I say, his mask cracking a little more.  
"Which position?"  
"Chaser." I say, more cracking.  
"What, in your own opinion, are Gryffindor's chances of winning this year?" he asked, I smirk at him arrogantly.  
"Mm, I'd say if the Keeper worked really hard and they also worked a little on their team work. They stand a pretty good chance of winning. But going on what Slytherin was like last year and the fact that _all_ there star players are still on the team, I'd say they to have a pretty good chance. As for Ravenclaw, there teamwork is dreadful. There not very good at watching where or how many chasers are in the scoring area either. Though watch those beaters, those two are mean for Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff is just, ugh; well it's just so irritating that they have no idea what-so-ever what they are doing. They go way out of bounds too much and they never learn about using elbows. I really hope this new captain is better than the last." I say then blush because James is staring at me his mouth open like a goldfish, his eyes half lidded. I blush because he was probably only expecting a sort answer and I went on a rant.  
"That is the most I have ever heard any girl talk about Quidditch, ever." He said regaining his facial expression.  
"You forget who my mother was." I say smirking at him. He chuckles and nods appreciatively.

As the trolley lady comes into views off the compartment door. It magically slides open and she says.  
"Anything from the trolley dears?"  
I look at the trolley, and right on queue James belly growls. I look at him and his sheepish expression.  
"What do you want?" I ask moving over to my trunk and pulling my wallet from it.  
"Nothing." He says, I glare at him playfully.  
"Liar." I snap.  
"A caldron cake and a liquorice wand, _please._" He says shyly. Laughing I turn to the trolley and ask for what we want.

Once I have my purchases I throw the ones that are James's at him. I make a grossed out face when he excitedly opens the lining of plastic that covers his liquorice wand. He looks at me confused, then back at his wand, and evil grin falls on his face.

"Don't like liquorice, huh?" he asks clearly already knowing the answer. I nod slowly.  
"Dully noted." He says taking a bite out of the wand, his evil grin never leaving his face. I chuckle a little confused but still expertly open my chocolate frog, not letting it get away. I nibble at one of its front legs and it magically turns back to just chocolate.

James seems to be in deep contemplation about something. I look at the watch that sits on my right arm. The train has been moving for just over 30 minutes. I lean back into the comfy seat and pull my legs up of the floor to kneel beside me. James has propped his legs up on my side of the bench, his legs are long enough to do that. He's still thoughtfully chewing one the liquorice wand. He looks at me, smirking.  
"Got any tips for me regarding my Beater abilities?" he says; and I mentally kick myself for not remembering that James is a Beater for Gryffindor. I fidget under his pointed stare.  
"Umm, you have lots of natural talent. Your probably one of the best beaters at school." I say truthfully.  
"Thank you, I do try." He says rubbing his fingers on his imaginary collar.  
"But," I start; he raises his eyebrows at me. "You're not very good at working with the other Beater. Umm, I can't remember who it was last year."  
"My sister, Lily." He says scowling. I think about the pretty forth year that is Lily Luna Potter. She's one of the most popular forth years. Very pretty, with her mother's red hair and eyes, she fits the Gryffindor description almost as much as James does.  
"Yeah, well if you guys are the Beaters again this year, I think you really need to work on team work with your sister," He doesn't seem pleased; so I add. "During the game."  
He sighs rather dramatically.  
"You're right, offcourse. I just never even wanted Lily to play Quidditch in the first place." He says looking up at me with a smile. "Big brother and all."

I smile at him; it's cute that he looks out for his sister.  
Wait! Did I just say he was cute!  
Oh god.

* * *

James-

I let go of her hand, thinking about how soft it had been. But I was glad that the tears that had been threating to spill over where now gone. I lean back into the bench and smile at her in a cheeky way.  
"So since we're friends and all, I need to know your views on Quidditch." I say. She seems to be pleased with the topic. She doesn't fidget any more. Her hands stop playing with the end of her skirt and she seems to relax more than before. I smile at her but I know my eyes reveal how serious I am.  
"Ask. Me. Anything." She says confidently. My smile falls and I put on a serious face.  
"Remember I'll know if you're lying." I tell her.  
"Shut up and ask me." she snaps, i try really hard not to smile.  
"What team do you go for?" I ask.  
"The Holy-head Harpies, naturally." I feel my face tweak. The Holy-head Harpies is the team my mother used to play for, so the entire Potter family goes for them still.  
"Do you play?"  
"I do." She says. I feel the corners of my mouth start to tweak up into a smile.  
"Which position?" I ask.  
"Chaser." With every answer I feel like I like Effy Zambini a whole lot more.  
"What, in your own opinion, are Gryffindor's chances of winning this year?" I ask.  
"Mm, I'd say if the Keeper worked really hard and they also worked a little on their team work. They stand a pretty good chance of winning. But going on what Slytherin was like last year and the fact that all there star players are still on the team, I'd say they to have a pretty good chance. As for Ravenclaw, there teamwork is dreadful. There not very good at watching where or how many chasers are in the scoring area either. Though watch those beaters, those two are mean for Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff is just, ugh; well it's just so irritating that they have no idea what-so-ever what they are doing. They go way out of bounds too much and they never learn about using elbows. I really hope this new captain is better than the last." She says. Halfway through that my mouth fell open in shock. I was expecting a short, maybe two or three word answer. (It's a serious turn on of mine for a girl to know a lot about Quidditch.) She blushes at my reaction, in the adorable sort of way. I snap back into reality.

"That is the most I have ever heard a girl talk about Quidditch, ever!" I say seriously impressed.  
"You forget who my mother was." She says with confidence. Oh yeah, Katie Bell (Zambini when she got married.) played with my mum before she died. I notice how when Effy had said that she had smiled but in her eyes I could see that she was remembering something that upset her.

The trolley lady came by our compartment then, the door magically coming open of its own accord.  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asks in that famous way she does each trip we make on this train. Almost like it was on queue my stomach growled and I suddenly remembered that I had skipped breakfast this morning. I watch as Effy crosses to her trunk to retrieve her wallet. I suddenly wish I had my money.  
"What do you want?" she asks, finding her wallet.  
"Nothing." I say, she glares at me in the playful sort of way.  
"Lair." She snaps at me.  
"A caldron cake and a liquorice wand, _please_." I say embarrassed that I got caught out and because I didn't want her to buy me anything. Not out of spite, but because a proper gentlemen should always pay. She buys the food and chucks me the things I asked for. I cheerfully open the liquorice wand, my favourite of the two. I look up to see a disgusted look on Effy's face. I grin wickedly thinking about how, one day, I'll use this against her.  
"Don't like liquorice, huh?" I ask, knowing the answer already. She nods.  
"Dully noted." I say bitting into the wand.

I watch as she expertly opens her chocolate frog, not letting it get away. Then start to nibble on one of the legs and the magical chocolate frog turns into a regular chocolate frog. I watch as she looks out the window and then down at her black watch. I stretch out crossing my legs on the adjacent bench. She watches me do so, before pulling her knees up and to her side, leaning against the wall with the window in it. I look out of the window myself for a bit. And think about all the things that are really, really cool about Effy. I made a sort of list in my head.

-She's a Gryffindor.

-She goes for the same Quidditch team as I do.

-She's really easy to talk to.

-She seems to like Quidditch as much as I do.

-She is incredibly smart. (I know this because she always gets 'O's')

-She's incredibly beautiful.

-She's kind; despite the way I've treated her up until now.

-She's seriously hot.

-She's really good at potions. (Which I find amazing in anyone with the talent, because I am absolutely horrid at them.)

-She's naturally funny.

-She's humble.

-She's polite.

-She's honest.

I'm sure the list will grow.

I look at her for a bit, letting my eyes wonder over her body. I smirk when I catch her eyes.  
"Got any tips for me regarding my Beater abilities?" I ask, watching her squirm at the question.  
"Umm, you have lots of natural talent. Your probably one of the best beaters at school." She says. I feel pride rise up in my stomach.  
"Thank you, I do try." I say to her in a pompous voice.  
"But," she says, I raise my eyebrows at her in surprise, the little pride fire that had started to boost my ego, died down considerably. "You're not very good at working with the other Beater. Umm, I can't remember who it was last year."  
"My sister, Lily." I say annoyed she too has picked up my bad team work skills with my little sister.  
"Yeah! Well if you guys are the Beaters again this year, I think you really need to work on team work with your sister," she says, then adds. "During the game."  
I sigh rather dramatically. I add perceptive to the things I like about Effy. Saying.  
"You're right, offcourse. I just never even wanted Lily to play Quidditch in the first place." She smiles at me knowingly. "Big brother and all." I say truthfully.

She then blushes and looks back at the window. I watch as her eyes dart from one thing to another. Her beautiful, gorgeous eyes and there…I stop my train of thought. I quickly think about the fact that I might be falling for her and quickly advert my eyes. I then remember that she has a watch.  
"Ef'." I say trying on the nickname, she turn and smiles realizing that I gave her a one. "What's the time?" she quickly looks at her watch.  
"Quarter to 12." She says. I stand up cracking my neck and stretching. Then turn to her and smile at kindly.  
"I'm going to go and find my trunk." I say to her. Even though she nods and smiles at me; I can tell that she thinks I'm not going to come back. So I pull out my wand and give it to her. "I promise I'll come back; I'll have to come back for that anyway." She looks down at the wand and back at me, then smiles a smile that makes my heart falter and flutter. Knowing I should leave now before i kiss her; I pull open the door and wave goodbye. Then close the door behind me.

I walk quickly down the corridor, looking in almost every compartment. I can't remember where I left my trunk. I remember vaguely leaving it with Fred and Louis. So I set off looking for them. I walk a good long way down the train til I find the right compartment. Louis is occupied with the girl who's sitting on his lap and eating his face. Roxanne and Dominique are in a conversation of hushed whispers. Lily, finishing her summer homework franticly; and Fred, looking utterly bored out of his mind. I slid the compartment door open. Fred's head snaps up. He grins happily when he sees that it's me. I feel bad for leaving him here alone. But I remember that he's a big boy and that he probably doesn't even care.

"Dude, where have you been?" he asks. I think about what to tell him. When I can't think of anything I just say.  
"That way." And point to the direction I came from. I move towards my trunk and pull it down.  
"Yeah so, doing what." He asks. I sigh.  
"I was just down there in another compartment." I say telling him the truth as best I could.  
"With whom?" he asks. I love Fred like a brother more than a cousin. He's been my best friend forever. But he asks a lot of questions. I don't say anything. "Where you with a girl?" he asks. I think about.  
"Yes, actually!" I say truthfully.  
"No need to explain anymore." He says with a wink.  
"I'm actually going to stay down there." I say; then after a moment say. "You wanna come with?"  
"Won't I be interrupting?" he asks with a smirk.  
"No, she's actually really cool. You should come." I say. Fred looks around at the rest of the compartments occupants.  
"Good idea." He says pulling his own trunk down from the rack. We don't bother saying goodbye. No one even looked up when I came in the room but Fred.

I really hope Fred's cool with all this. I think as we walk down the corridor towards Effy and my wand.

* * *

Authors note- chapter two, aaahhh

if you haven't worked it out each chapter you get the prospective (POV) of both Effy and James.

Izzi-x


End file.
